A Fresh Start
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Nina has an abusive father and no mother. She gets into a boarding school in England and becomes close with her housemate Fabian. Will he make the problems go away and even start a romance with her? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new story I promised! If you haven't read my other story, check it out(: Well, review and tell me what you think! I need 5-10 reviews or I stop writing! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, just my ideas and plot(:**

**Nina's POV**

_Beeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeeeep! _My alarm went off and I instantly hit snooze. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30 AM. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower then went into my room to pick out an outfit. I looked in my closet and saw 5 shirts. I pulled out a purple shirt and looked at it. It had a giant rip down the side. I tossed it aside. I pulled out my red hollister shirt and put it on. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans with rips on the thighs. I pulled them on then went into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. After 5 minutes, my hair was dry and I was ready to do my make up. I looked in the mirror and stared at the hideous reflection staring back at me. I had a nasty black eye consuming my right eye, and a busted lip. I thought back to the previous night and recalled how I got these things done to me.

_*Flashback*_

I crept into the house at midnight. I stayed over my friend Jessica's house after school to avoid going home. I saw my Dad on the couch watching TV. It was just me and my dad since my mom died in a car crash a couple years before. I slipped my shoes off and put them by the door. I tried sneaking by the couch and into my room but it was too late. He had seen me.

"Where have you been?" His voice boomed as he turned to look at me.

"I um- I-" I stuttered and tried to collect my words. "I um, went to Jessica's house after school. We had a um- project?"

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled and stood up working his way towards me. I ran to my room but he was on my heels. I opened the door to my room and was about to shut it when he grabbed my ponytail. He dragged me to the living room while I tried to keep my balance. He threw me into the wall as I whimpered in pain. He slapped me across the face and I felt a black eye coming on. He walked away but proceeded to throw the remote at me, which busted my lip. I slumped down against the wall and sulked into my hands. My dad went to the couch and fell asleep. When I heard him snore, I began to walk back to my room. I passed by the coffee table and saw the cocaine spilled across it.

_*End flashback*_

I look my concealer and covered my black eye. You could see it if you looked closely, but no one would be that close to me. I then used concealer to cover the part of my busted that extended past my lip. I outlined my lips with lip liner and filled them in with soft pink gloss. You couldn't even tell what happens at my house if you first looked at me.

After school I came home and my dad was drunk. As usual. I got the mail and sat at the kitchen table flipping through it. All bills, except for one that was addressed to me. I opened it and saw an acceptance letter from the boarding school in England that I had applied to. It gave me all my information and it had my plane ticket inside. I was scheduled to leave the next day at noon. I was excited. I was finally getting out of hell. I turned to my dad and handed him the letter.

"I got into that boarding school I told you about." I said and smiled. My dad may treat me terrible, but every kid wants to please their parent. He read the letter and frowned.

"Your not going to England." He stated and crumpled the letter. I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Dad. I am. I'm going to England. Then I will never have to deal with you ever again. You're an abusive drunk and it's not fair for me to live with this crap. I should have turned you in years ago." I spat the words at him and glared but he only laughed.

"Like I've told you a million times, no one will care. You're an idiot girl, and deserve punishment. The police and everyone would agree with me. Not you." He said while he laughed. This made me angry and I just turned and went to my room to pack.

The next morning I didn't bother with make up. There was no reason to hide what my father had done. I put my luggage by the door and went into the living room. It was only 11 oclock and my dad was already drunk.

"I'm leaving." I stated and looked him in the eye.

"Screw you. Just leave. I never loved you anyway. You're a disappointment and a disgrace to this family." He said and waved me away.

"No. Not this time. This is all you. You ran me out. YOU beat me. YOU made me leave. This is all YOU." I said and spun on my heel. I walked to the door and began to bring my bags into the front yard, when I got a beer bottle crashing into my arm. My dad through it at me. There was blood trickling down my arm and bits of glass were sticking out of my skin. I winced and bit back tears and fighting words. I took the last of my suitcases out of the house and slammed the door. And with that, I was on my way to a fresh start in a new country.

**There's the first chapter! Let me know if I should continue! 5-10 reviews or I end the story as it is. Anonymous reviews accepted!;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got a really good response about the first chapter! After only a few hours, I had 10 reviews! Keep it going(: And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two readers who have been supportive of me since the day I wrote my first story…. Dragonclaw11 and HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever! You guys are the best(: Oh, and four words… Bring on the slams! I want some slam reviews! Tell me what I do wrong! I wanna know! For this chapter I want 5-10 reviews or I quit writing this story, even though it has just begun! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, just my plot and ideas ):**

**Fabian's POV**

The house has been too boring lately. I broke up with Joy- She was just too clingy. And now I won't have a room mate for 3 weeks because Mick's in the states for some sports program. Great. I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting around looking bored. Alfie was hanging upside down over the back of couch, Jerome was flirting with Patricia-Which was a failed attempt if you ask me- Amber was looking through a magazine, Mara was studying, and Joy was upstairs packing. Joy was moving into a new house, which is fantastic for me! She's always trying to get me to change my mind about breaking up with her. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down with a book on the couch.

"Alfie, would you please consider sitting upright like a normal human being? It's not pleasant having your butt in my face…" I said. I was sitting next to where he was flipped over the couch and his rear end was in the air next to my face. It wasn't very enjoyable.

"You know you love it!" Alfie replied and wiggled his rear in my face. I pushed him away and got up. Jerome chuckled from the corner and walked over to talk to Alfie.

"Listen up vermon!" Victor, our house master, boomed as he walked down the stairs and into the common room. Trudy-our house mother- came into the room and Joy followed her.

"Were having a new student arriving tonight. They will be staying with Fabian until Mick returns and Joy leaves. Further arrangements will be made after that time." Victor stated, and walked back to his office and slammed the door. I groaned. I didn't want a new room mate! It was boring having no Mick, but what if they were like Alfie or Jerome? Well, I figured it wouldn't be too bad, so I sucked it up and went to my room to clear out Mick's side of the room.

After I cleaned Mick's side of the room, it was time for dinner. We finished and Trudy instructed us to clean up and get dressed for the new student. I took a shower and put on my pajamas bottoms and gray T-shirt. I walked into the hallway where the rest of the house was. They were all in pajamas and looked bored.

"I wonder if he's cute. We need more cute guys around here." Amber said and looked around the group. We gave her a 'shut up that's not funny' look and shook our heads. She pouted and turned back to the door. Someone knocked and Trudy opened the door. Well, here goes nothing. I opened my eyes to see my new room mate and…. It was a girl? And she was stunning! She had dirty blonde hair with wide chocolate brown eyes. I stopped staring at her like an idiot and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Fabian. I'm your um- room mate? Temporarily of course." I said and blushed.

"I'm Nina. It's nice to meet you, um, Fabian." She said blushing as well. Everyone introduced themselves and we began to talk, when Victor made his pin drop speech and we went off to our rooms. Me and Nina awkwardly walked into our room.

"Let me help you with that." I said and took one of her suitcases. We unloaded her suitcases and put her shirts in the closet. I decided I should get to know her.

"So Nina, tell me about yourself." I said and sat down on her bed smiling. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well, my name is Nina Martin. I lived in Boston, Massachusetts my whole life. My mom died when I was young, so I always lived with my dad." She said and she flinched at his name. "I'm gonna go get dressed and wash my face…" She got up and walked to the bathroom.

After about 5 minutes, she came back dressed in pajamas. She was covering her eye and she rushed to her make up bag and grabbed something. She went to the mirror and started applying makeup to her eye and lip. I walked behind her and moved her hands away from her face. She put her head down and I tilted her chin up. She had a busted lip and a black eye.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered.

"My father." She whispered back and a tear ran down her cheek. "He did this to me and I look hideous." I shook my head.

"Your beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I whispered and kissed her black eye. She shut her eyes and more tears ran.

"You don't have to say that." She whispered and opened her eyes to look at me.

"I meant it though." And we looked into each other's eyes. We both leaned forward and we shared our first kiss.

**Anonymous reviews accepted! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I got some slams about the kiss, and that will be explained in this chapter. And rducky, Nina will be taking Joy's place after she leaves, but she hasn't left yet. So, here's chapter 3! And please review! 7-10 reviews or I quit! Slams and anonymous reviews accepted!(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot and ideas… If you didn't already know:P**

**Nina's POV**

I just arrived in England only a few hours ago, and I'm kissing my room mate. There's something wrong with me. His lips were soft and pressed softly against mine. He pulled away and we looked at each other. He coughed and turned around to walk away. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"So… I'll see you in the morning then?" I said and walked to my bed. He just nodded and shut the lights.

It was 3 oclock in the morning and I woke up covered in sweat and hyperventilating. I had a dream about my father. In my dream he had come to the boarding school during the night and went to my room. He stood over my bed and put a sock in my mouth. He proceeded to choke me and I just laid there screaming for help, but it was muffled by the sock stuffed in my mouth. My father began to laugh and I abruptly woke up. I looked to Fabian who was peacefully sleeping in his bed. I sighed and reached under my bed. I pulled out my box of writing supplies. I took a pen and a piece of paper and walked out to the kitchen. I switched a light on, and began writing my letter to Fabian. It said…

_Dear Fabian, _

_I know that we kissed because you felt sorry for me. But please don't. I don't need any one's pity. I'm okay now. I wasn't emotionally stable when I kissed you. I don't expect anything and I don't want you to try to make me happy. We can be friends, but please don't act like you care about me because you feel bad. It doesn't help anything. We just met, and we were just caught up in the moment. Let's just forget it happened. Thanks._

_Your friend,_

_Nina Martin_

I read the note and felt satisfied. I smiled and walked back to my room. I put the note on Fabian's mirror and went back to sleep.

"Nina. Wake up. Your going to be late for school." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Fabian. _Greatt…_

"I'm up. What time is it?" I said and sat up stretching and yawning.

"7:15. School starts at 9." He said. Wait… If school starts at 9:00 and it was only 7:15, then how was I going to be late?

"Fabian… There's an hour and forty five minutes until school. How would I be late?"

"Because were going to spend at least a half hour talking about this note you left me." He stated and held up the note I wrote him. So much for forgetting about it…

"There's nothing to talk about though."

"Yes there is. I didn't kiss you because I felt sorry for you. I didn't get caught up in the moment either. I just met you, but I feel so comfortable around you. I feel like I've known you for years. And I like you. I understand if you don't like me back, but I just wanted you to know." He said and looked at me pleadingly. Well, that was unexpected. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes thinking about how to answer.

"I just met you yesterday. I don't even know your last name for crying out loud!" I said and my eyes flew open. Fabian smirked and cleared his throat.

"My name is Fabian Andrew Rutter. I have lived in England my whole life and have been in Anubis house since I was 11 years old. My family lives in the suburbs of London, and my favorite food is Trudy's spaghetti. I have two sisters named Crystal and Caeli. Their twins. My parents dropped us all at boarding schools once we turned 11. And see this scar right here?" He said and pointed at a white scar on his arm. "I got that from fighting Mick for a sour patch kid when we were 12." This made me laugh. Fabian smiled and stared at me with his eye brows raised waiting for an answer.

"Well, that's nice. But I still met you yesterday."

"You also kissed me yesterday, and emotionally unstable or not- I know you felt something when we kissed. I did too." He said matter-of-factly. He was right. I did feel something. But that didn't change the fact that I just met him.

"Fine. I see your not going to change your mind, but how about I take you out and show you the town some time. And until you decide that I'm right and we should be together, we can be friends. Sound good?" He asked smiling and he had a blush on his cheeks, which was actually pretty cute.

"Fine. You win. You can show me around town and IF I decide that your right, then we can be together." I said and smiled. Fabian Rutter, you are a very persuasive man…

**Next chapter is Fabian and Nina in town. Review and tell me what you think! 7-10 or I stop writing(: Thanks! And remember… I love slams. They make my writing better;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have the best readers. You guys are amazing with reviews! And anyone who reads my story and doesn't review, I would really appreciate it if you did! And I have had a few people telling me to make the chapters longer, but I'm not good with long chapters! I don't like reading them, and I don't like writing them! Okay, well 7-10 reviews or I stop writing. Here's a few responses to your comments…**

**Madi- I know! I loved my other story, but felt like it needed to end and this one is just starting so it's kinda slow. But this chapter is gonna have a lot of drama(:**

**rducky- I saw that slam you got! And I don't know why I like slams so much, but I just do. Hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, if I did season two would already be airing….**

**Fabian's POV**

My talk with Nina went pretty well if you ask me. After we talked, I went to the kitchen to help Trudy with breakfast and Nina went to shower. I heard Patricia come down the stairs and head toward the guys-and Nina's- hallway. I figured she was going to see Jerome and Alfie, so I ignored it. I was setting the plates on the table, when Patricia came into the room with a purple notebook.

"_Dear Diary, I arrived in England today and me and my room mate Fabian kissed. _So, you kissed newbie, huh Fabian?" Patricia said and threw the notebook at me. It was Nina's diary.

"Patricia! You can't just read her diary!" I yelled and all the girls that were upstairs getting ready came down.

"What's going on Patricia?" Joy asked as she walked over to Patricia.

"Fabian kissed the new girl! She said so in her diary!" Patricia said pointing at the book in my hands. By this time, everyone but Nina was in the dining room watching what was playing out.

"Is that true Fabian? Why would you kiss that American, when you have me?" Joy said and she actually looked hurt! Tears started to form in her eyes and I began to panic.

"Joy! I broke up with you!" I yelled. This was confusing. And of course, the one thing that could make everything worse happened.

"What's going on here?" Nina asked as she walked in the door. She looked at me and gasped. "Were you reading my diary?" She ran up to me and snatched it from my hands. The look in her eyes was a mixture of anger and disappointment. I had forgotten Patricia threw it at me.

"What? No- I -um…" I stuttered. Luckily, Amber saved me.

"No, Nina. Patricia stole your diary, and she came out here reading it and harassing Fabian about it. I'm sorry, I should have come and gotten you…" Amber said. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship because I think we could be really good friends!" Amber started to tear up, so Nina went and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay Amber. We can still be friends." Nina said and Amber gave her a giant hug. After they broke away, Nina turned to Patricia. "But you. Why would you read my diary? I don't even know you!"

"Because you can't trust Americans." Patricia said shrugging. She then walked back upstairs leaving us all dumb founded.

"Sorry I accused you of stealing my diary." Nina said to me and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"It's okay… Although…." I said and began to smirk.

"Oh god…" Nina said and her eyes widened. I laughed.

"I think it would be easier to get over if you come to town with me after school." I said and smiled. She laughed and smiled back.

"Fine. After school we can go." She said and walked to the table to eat breakfast.

The school day was boring and nothing exciting happened besides Alfie getting a carrot stuck in his nose and having to go to the nurse. When we got back to the house, me and Nina changed into regular clothes and called a cab to take us to town. The cab ride was short and we got there within 10 minutes. When we stepped out of the cab I looked Nina over. She looked very pretty with denim skinny jeans with rips on the thighs and a yellow tank top under a white cardigan. I think she was wearing Amber's top. Amber was always pushing for them to be friends.

"So where should we go first?" Nina asked as we walked towards the stores.

"Hmm… Wanna get a coffee with me?" I asked and she nodded. I took her hand- which she didn't pull away- and brought her to my favorite coffee shop. We ordered two double espressos and went to walk around.

"I want to show you my favorite place out of all the shops." I said still holding her hand.

"And where's that?" She asked with a smile. I began to walk with her in the direction of the store.

"The music store. I play guitar and sing."

"Impressive! I sing too." She said as we walked into the store.

"You do? That's really cool. You have to sing for me sometime."

"Only if you play me a song and sing for me, too."

"Of course. Anytime. I actually learned to play this new-" I began to say but was cut off by a guy storming into the store and coming towards me and Nina.

"There you are!" He boomed and I looked at Nina who's face had gone pale.

"Nina! Who is that?" I asked as she pulled me out of the store and began running. She had tears running down her cheeks and she turned to me.

"That's my dad!"

**What is her dad doing in England? Find out by giving me 7-10 reviews(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! You guys are amazing! Thanks for the reviews! And to answer one of the reviews: No, there will not be a mystery in this story. I am not one for the mystery stories. They bug me. Ha, sorry! Well, anonymous reviews and slams are appreciated! I need 10 reviews to update again! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA….**

**Nina's POV**

My dad was here. In England. My abusive, alcoholic, drug addict father was here. After he said he never loved me and never wanted to see me again. This can not be good. Me and Fabian ran around the town for about a mile, then I pulled him into an alley and began to cry into his chest.

"Shhh, Nina. Its all going to be okay." He said soothingly as he stroked my hair.

"You've never met my dad! He did this to me!" I yelled pointing at my eye. "He's the reason I'm so messed up!"

"Nina, your not messed up. Your perfectly fine in every way." He said and held me at arms length to look at me.

"You just met me. You can't say that. You know nothing about the real me." I spat. And it was true. He didn't know the whole story.

"Then tell me." He said and sat down patting the spot next to him. I hesitated, then sat down reluctantly.

"My story is more complicated than you think." I paused at looked at him and he looked at me signaling to continue. "Well, as you know, my mom died when I was 3. But things weren't perfect with her around either. I can barely remember it- but my mom worked long hours. So did my dad. He worked days, she worked nights. They did this since I was born. Well, my mom was also bipolar and a drug addict. She used to lock me in a closet while she did drugs. And then every night at 8 o'clock, she would go off to work. My dad would come home and he would be drinking. Every night, he would come into my room and touch me. After my mom died, it only got worse. He became abusive too. He would hit me over little things and the drugs started. He began to fully rape me when I was 6. He stopped a couple years ago because I threatened to tell my school counselor. But that did nothing about the other stuff. I finally had enough of it all, so I applied for school here and got in and- well, you know the rest." I finished my story bawling my eyes out. Fabian had me pulled close to him and his lips were on my head kissing my hair.

"Nina, I feel terrible. You don't deserve any of that. That is sick and disgusting." He said and I looked up. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"She deserved every part of it. She's an idiot, disgusting girl. Every punishment she deserved. And now I hear from a girl named Joy that she comes here acting like a little whore stealing the poor girl's boyfriend and having sex with him! " My dad said from the opening of the alley he began to walk towards us and I screamed. Fabian jumped in front of me and my father attacked him. They were on the ground fighting while I cried. My dad kicked him hard in the stomach which sent Fabian reeling.

"Fabian!" I screamed and went to run towards him. My father grabbed me and slapped me. I was crying and on the ground as he kicked me in the side. He began to undo his belt buckle and take off his pants, but Fabian got up off the ground and jumped on his back. He hit him over the head with a garbage can knocking him out cold. I ran to Fabian and wrapped my arms around him.

"Fabian, you saved me!" He hugged me back and I cried into his chest again. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the emergency number and gave them our location. He then called the house and told them to come get us and where we were. Seconds later, 2 ambulances came to where we were followed by 4 police cars.

"Fabian Rutter?" A pudgy police officer with dark hair asked Fabian. Fabian nodded in response. "We have taken Mr. Martin into custody and he will be flown back to an American prison. If you two will please come with us and tell us what happened." The officer stated and we followed him to explain the event that just took place.

We walked in the door of Anubis House holding hands. We told the police what happened and they sent us home. Me and Fabian agreed we needed to have a little chat with Joy about calling my dad and then telling him lies. We had been bombarded with questions from everyone in the house, and Fabian had answered them so I could relax and calm down. He was actually really sweet… I think he wins. I'm falling for Fabian Rutter.

**Review! If you review quickly, I'll update tonight(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys did okay with reviews, so here you go! Enjoy(:**

**Oh, by the way- This is the last chapter. Tell me in the reviews if I should do a sequel and tomorrow I'll post an author's note saying if I'm doing a sequel or not!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot and ideass(:**

**Fabian's POV**

This night has been crazy. I'm just glad I was there to stop Nina's dad before he… You know… Raped her… But at least everything turned out okay and I spent time with Nina, who is still holding my hand even though we've been home for a while now. We were waiting for Joy to get home from her friend Skylar's house. We were going to talk to her about telling Nina's dad. The whole house was sitting on the couch watching Harry Potter movies when the front door opened and I heard a sing-songy voice echo from the door way.

"Ohhh Fabian! I'm homeee" She sang with a giant smile on her face. She turned and saw me and Nina sitting on the couch with everyone holding hands, and a shocked expression crawled onto her face as she froze. "How- You- Your- Your supposed to be in America!"

"Nice to see you too Joy. Now if you don't mind, would you please tell us why you would have my mental, twisted, abusive, alcoholic, drug addict father come to England. I don't care if your jealous of me and Fabian. He doesn't like you, he likes me. And I like him. So move your trampy booty out the door and go to your new home in the insane asylum!" Nina said as she stood up and strode over to Joy staring daggers. I was listening to the whole thing and I froze when she said she likes me. Nina Martin just said, out loud, that she likes me.

"Wait! Hold it! You like me?" I said and she whipped around and her face softened.

"Yeah…." She said and a small smile crept onto her face, but she turned around to yell at Joy some more, but Joy had already run upstairs to get her things and leave.

"Awhh, besides almost getting killed a couple hours ago, this is soooo romantic!" Amber cried and jumped up and down clapping.

"Come on guys. I think these two need to talk…" Patricia said and she led everyone out of the room. She stopped at the door way and smirked at me. Then she gave me a knowing wink and left the room. I couldn't believe she was okay with me and Nina when she's best friends with Joy!

"So. I see you've been hiding something from me?" I asked her with a smirk. She walked up and playfully smacked me on the arm and sat down next to me.

"Well, you can't save a girl's life and expect her not to fall for you. Especially when your incredibly good looking and charming." Nina said with a blush rising to her cheeks and I could feel my blush coming on too.

"So I guess this means I was right? I knew you felt something and I knew you would fall for me." I said with a big, stupid grin on my face. She looked away and smiled.

"Yes, Fabian. This means you win. But don't get too smug. I can still change my mind." She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can… But you won't because I saved your life and I'm incredibly handsome and charming." I said and she laughed.

"This is true."

"But I couldn't change my mind about you. I don't care about your past. I care about helping you get over your past and I care about making me your future." I said and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Thanks Fabian. Your really something, you know that right?" She said and laid her head on my chest.

"Nina, I have one more question though." I said and she looked up at me confused.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile and she nodded. I leaned down and we shared our first kiss as a couple.

**The end! Maybe… Do you want a sequel? Not sure if I should… Review and Tell me(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! So I'm here to tell you if I'm doing a sequel or not. First, I just want to say how much all of your reviews meant to me! Your reviews are what pushes me forward. I know it was short, only 6 chapters! And it's kinda a sudden ending. But throughout the 6 chapters, I got 84 reviews! That's more than 10 reviews a chapter! Amazing! Well, compared to my other stories, this is uber-short. But that's why I'm considering a sequel. I thought the ending was sweet and perfect, but you guys want more. I got 16 requests for a sequel and one review saying to not do a sequel. Well, since it was such a big hit- I'll do a sequel. But you need to do me a favor… If you want to find out when the sequel is up, click the add author to favorites or author alert button. This will tell you when I have a new story posted! I may do a couple one shots before I post the sequel, but the sequel should be up by tomorrow at latest. Keep a look out for my new stories! Thanks(:**


End file.
